Satu cangkir, satu cinta
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Karena pertemuan aku dan kamu berawal dari secangkir cappuccino dan coffee latte. Sekuel to 'Dia, si Penikmat Cappuccino'. RnR?


**HALOOO 8'D saya kembali, readers~ di tengah deraan sakit maag yang teramat sangat, entah kenapa saya terinspirasi bikin sekuel dari prekuelnya, 'Dia, si Penikmat Cappuccino' sudah baca yang itu? Kalo belom, saya sarankan baca dulu yang itu ya :) baru setelahnya baca yang ini~ mau dikasih review prekuelnya juga boleh kok. 8'D #ngarep #dirajam.**

**Selamat membaca, minna! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Satu cangkir, satu cinta**

a NARUTO FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Sequel to 'Dia, si Penikmat Cappuccino'

One Shot!

* * *

WARNING!

AU, drabbles, straight, OOC

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

* * *

**Cangkir Pertama**

Aku menatap benda kecil berbentuk kotak dengan _flip_ yang dapat dibuka-tutup dengan sebuah kerutan di dahi. Benda yang diketahui bernama ponsel itu tidak bergetar, tidak berdering, tidak berkedip-kedip—tidak melakukan apapun! Kecuali hanya diam dengan layar hitam tanda tidak adanya interaksi masuk ke benda mungil dengan sejuta kecanggihan di dalamnya. Sungguh, ini menjemukan. Rasanya seperti menunggu salju yang bakal turun di bulan Juli saja.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, aku menyesap pelan bibir cangkir _coffee latte_ dan merasakan cairan cokelat muda itu menelusuri dan menghangatkan seluruh syaraf badanku begitu kuteguk pelan karena asap masih mengepul di atasnya, tanda cairan itu masih panas dan menyisakan sedikit didihan di dalamnya.

Ke mana sih dia?

Pertanyaanku terjawab saat pintu cafe terbuka dan di sanalah dia berdiri; surai rambut merah bergelombangnya yang acak-acakan, mata hazelnya yang dibingkai kacamata berminus satu setengah bergerak seperti mencari-cari sesuatu—dan berhenti begitu melihatku—senyumnya terukir lebar. Lalu dia menjejakkan kakinya melangkah mendekati mejaku.

Dia tampan. Sumpah.

"Hey," sapanya. Dia lalu menaruh tas laptopnya di atas meja kami dan melepas kacamatanya—menambah rasa detak jantungku yang berdebar melantunkan nada cinta—lalu melipatnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Maaf aku terlambat sedikit. Tadi agak sedikit macet, kau tahu, musim semi sudah dekat." Dia mengangkat bahunya melepas lelah.

Aku tersenyum. "Bukan masalah."

Karena dia, si Penikmat Cappuccino yang kini tak lagi duduk berjauhan dariku.

Dia dekat, di hadapanku, menatapku.

Dan tersenyum padaku.

* * *

**Cangkir Kedua**

Pernahkah kau bayangkan rasanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang tak pernah kau ajak bicara sebelumnya? Bahkan, kau tak tahu namanya; namun semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Begitu cepat, klise, picisan, dan benar-benar tak terduga. Dimulai dari hal yang biasa, sampai ke hal detil sekalipun.

Aku tersenyum.

Aku pernah.

Lantas, aku menatap laki-laki berambut merah di hadapanku—dia masih mengaduk-aduk cairan _cappuccino_ di dalam gelasnya sendiri. Sesekali dia menghirup aroma _cappuccino_ itu dan tersenyum tipis; mungkin dia merasa rileks, atau yah, dia si Penikmat Cappuccino; menikmati hidupnya dengan ringan dan lepas landas—seperti dia.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku tertawa gugup.

"Sasori-kun terlalu enak dipandang," ucapku jujur. Sasori, nama si Penikmat Cappuccino itu tertawa. Tawanya lepas, enak didengar, dan benar-benar nyata.

Astaga, Tuhan.

"Masa?" _hazel_ matanya mengerling padaku tanda menggoda; yeah, membuatku bertambah malu saja. Dia lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

"Bukankah kamu yang terlalu cantik untuk tidak diperhatikan olehku?"

* * *

**Cangkir Ketiga.**

Kadang, aku merasa drama telenovela itu kosong, tak bermakna, dan hatif ilusinya benar-benar membutakan pandangan mengenai realita. Maksudku, lihat saja opera sabun murahan dari beberapa _channel_ TV yang bahkan menurutku terlalu rendah konflik dan terlalu 'berbunga-bunga' hingga rasanya ingin kutumpahkan coffee latte-ku yang panas ke wajah para pemain yang sedang berakting jatuh cinta itu.

Namun ternyata tidak.

Wangi _coffee latte_ yang kuteguk nikmat kini bercampur dengan aroma lain; secangkir _cappuccino_ di hadapanku.

Siapa pemilik cangkir _cappuccino_ itu? Tentu saja si Penikmat Cappuccino yang selama ini menarik perhatianku.

Akasuna Sasori, kini menjadi bagian dari drama telenovela dalam hidupku; tak ada makna, kosong, namun justru karena picisannya itulah semua terasa indah. Konflik yang ada justru bergejolak dalam hati.

Aku jatuh cinta.

* * *

**Cangkir Keempat.**

_Hazel_ matanya menatap lurus pada manik _emerald_-ku. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk meja bundar yang memisahkan kami dengan sebuah senyuman—oh Tuhan, tak bisakah dia tidak tersenyum semanis dan seindah itu padaku? Jantungku nyaris copot!—gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat. Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan sikap tak percaya.

"Masa sih?" tanyanya. "Kau selalu memerhatikanku duduk di ruangan sana?" Sasori menunjuk tempat yang dimaksudnya. Aku mengangguk malu.

"Habis, mau bagaimana lagi?" aku mengaduk _coffee latte_-ku. "Sasori-kun selalu datang ke sini 'kan? Aku 'kan juga pelanggan tetap di sini. Mau tak mau, aku jadi sering memerhatikanmu, deh," aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ehe, maaf, bukannya aku stalker atau semacamnya, lho!" tegasku.

"Haha," dia tertawa renyah. "Tentu, tentu. Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu kok," dia tersenyum tipis. "Justru kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya, kaulah yang bakal menganggapku stalker."

Aku mengernyit. "Hah?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja," dia berdeham, dan entah perasaanku atau bukan, ada rona merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

Ya ampun!

"Tidak mau!" aku menjulurkan lidahku tanda ketidaksetujuan. "Ayo beritahu aku!"

"Tidak," dia menggeleng malu. "Kau akan menertawakanku nanti."

"Tidak akan!" aku bersikeras. "Ayo cepat beritahu aku, Akasuna Sasori. Atau kau berada dalam masalah besar!"

"Baik, baik," dia menghela nafas dengan wajah pura-pura pasrah—membuatku nyengir melihatnya.

"Aku juga sering melihatmu duduk di sini kok, Sakura," dia menatapku. "Kamu selalu pesan _coffee latte_ dengan bubuk cokelat di atasnya. Selain itu, biasanya kamu kemari sambil membawa laptop-mu, buku, atau hanya ngobrol bersama teman-temanmu; yang rambutnya pirang dan _violet_ itu, kalau nggak salah. Lalu, kamu juga selalu datang pukul empat sore, dan bahkan terkadang jam tiga,"

Astaga, dia memerhatikan hingga se-detil itu?

Lalu dia tersenyum "Karena kamulah, Penikmat Coffee Latte yang selama ini selalu menarik perhatianku."

* * *

**Cangkir Kelima**

Malam ini romantis.

Maksudku, musim semi telah tiba. Pohon-pohon sakura mulai terlihat kuncupnya di awal musim semi ini; terlihat lebih romantis di malam hari. Dedaunannya bergesekan menimbulkan gemerisik ritmis dalam harpa keharmonisan malam tak berbintang. Namun aku masih di sini; di Konoha's Coffee setiap harinya. Besok, dipastikan kuliahku libur sementara.

Tapi Sasori-kun belum datang.

Aku menghela nafas. Dia sudah terlambat setengah jam. Tidak seperti biasanya, deh. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya, namun tak kunjung dibalas. Aku mencoba menghubunginya dengan meneleponnya, namun nada sibuk yang terdengar. Apakah dia tidak datang? Kalau iya, biasanya dia akan mengabariku dulu.

Tapi 'kan aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Mengapa harus serisau ini?

Pertanyaan itu malah membuatku semakin uring-uringan saja. Apakah Sasori-kun menyukaiku? Apakah dia menganggapku istimewa? Ataukah, dia hanya menggodaku, lalu pergi saat dia sudah bosan menggodaku dengan segala pesonanya yang, kau perlu menggaris bawahi, sama sekali tidak cetek; pesonanya dalam, indah, dan sulit untuk ditolak itu? Haah, Sakura Haruno! Sadarlah!

Namun kegelisahanku dikagetkan dengan sebuah kue tart cokelat meleleh kecil yang disajikan seorang pelayan padaku dengan lilin di atasnya; lalu satu cafe bertepuk tangan untukku sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun. Aku syok bukan main. Dari mana orang-orang ini tahu hari ulangtahunku?!

"Selamat ulangtahun, Sakura." Suara yang sangat sangat kukenal terdengar. Lalu aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan mendapati Akasuna Sasori tengah menatapku dengan intens dan lembut; membuat nafasku kembali terasa tercekat. Dia meraih kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya pelan.

Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku dan berbisik penuh cinta. "Aku mencintaimu."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Gadis mana yang sanggup menolak pernyataan cinta seromantis, semanis, dan setulus itu?

Tanpa ragu, kutatap juga _hazel_ matanya. "Aku juga."

Dan sebuah ledakan dahsyat terasa di dadaku; membuncah oleh kebahagiaan bertema cinta yang klise; diciptakan dari secangkir _cappuccin_o dan secangkir _coffee latte_.

Karena satu cangkir, aku dapat meraih satu cinta dalam hidupku.

**Owari**

**HAHA 8'D bagaimana? Sama-sama picisan dan klise seperti prekuelnya, ya? Hem hem hem... #jder. **

**Sebenernya terinspirasi dari luwak white coffee yang saya minum pagi ini. Walopun di dera maag, kan white coffee nyaman di lambung #KENAPAPROMOSI #digampar.**

**Anyway... untuk seseorang yang sekarang lagi dirawat di RS, cepet sembuh ya :) **

**Okedeh, mind to review, minna? :'3**

**V**

**V**


End file.
